


Pride

by minusmelle



Series: that dangerous guy [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, the cute mma fighter and librarian series continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>roman makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

Being back at home felt so good.

Being back in his arms felt even better. At least, that's what Seth thought as Roman slowly thrusted into him from behind. Seth's head fell back against Roman's shoulder, his body quivering with intense pleasure as the man he loved so much made love to him, for the 3rd time. They were supposed to be meeting Dean and Tony, right about now but as soon as Roman got out of the shower, all wet, tantalizing and glistening Seth just had to have him and Roman already knew the rule… whatever Seth Rollins wants… Seth gets.

"Mmm. So good," Seth whispered softly against his lips, before small pants replaced words as they looked at each other. Two and a half months without him proved to be two months too long. Seth had to result to jerking off to gay porn in his absence, but nothing and he meant absolutely nothing compared to that thick samoan dick inside of him.

"What's my name baby?" Roman asked as he slowed down, gray eyes staring intensely into brown, soft but a hint of danger and protection, his hands printed into Seth's thigh as he pounded into him, once, twice and a third time, making Seth moan out loudly.

"It's daddy!" Seth whimpered out, as Roman connected their hands together on the pillow, while he speeded up yet again.

They were so close, eyes, bodies, and hands connected, with Seth mumbling incoherently about how good it was. Roman was on the brink, ready to spill inside of his favorite temptation…

When the phone rang.

"Fuck baby, don't answer it. Let it go to voicemail," Seth whispered breathlessly as he stole kisses from his partner's lips needily. Roman happily agreed to just let it ring, besides no one was about to ruin this moment between them right now, not when he was ready to blow his load inside of Seth's tightness.

The loudspeaker in their home played their voicemail into the room as Seth felt Roman stroke him in time with his hard thrust inside of him. "Hey this is Roman, and Seth's home, we're not able to answer the phone so please leave a message and we'll get back to you soon!"

"ROMAN REIGNS I swear to god if Tony and I walk into this apartment and you're in there fucking Seth, I'm gonna beat you up myself. I don't care if you can knock me out in seconds, I will fight you until I go down. Also.. we're walking in now, so if you're not fucking decent or your dick is buried deep in his ass when we walk in that's your fault buddy."

Roman and Seth stopped to laugh as they heard Dean's message. They both knew he wasn't kidding. There have been plenty of times when he'd walk in while they were fucking when they used to live together. Roman kept his thrust slow, until he and Seth finally came together. He gave him soft kisses to his lips, then slowly pulled out, and hurried to go change. Seth ran into the bathroom to clean up, and that's when they heard keys jingling at the door.

"ROMAN REIGNS!" Dean yelled as he and Tony came inside. "I swear if you are-"

Dean was cut off by Roman coming out of his room, almost like nothing at all was happening, in basketball shorts and a tight gray hoodie. "Dean why are you screaming?" The mma fighter asked as he walked over to the kitchen area, and opened the fridge.

"I'm screaming because we all agreed to meet at Carmine's for lunch and low and behold they take our reservation away because the other two people DON'T SHOW UP!" Roman squinted his eyes at Dean, as he made himself a protein shake. Tony just quietly sat down, and sipped his cup of hot coffee at Roman's table. "Where's Seth? WAIT LET ME GUESS! He's naked in your room again?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Nope, he's taking a shower. You know like regular people do?" Roman laughed as he shook his blender bottle up, then started to sip slowly. "We were late because I literally just woke up. You can blame me dude. Seth has nothing to do with it."

"Somehow I don't believe that," Dean said back, then sat down next to Tony, who had already pulled a chair out for him.

"Dean, maybe just relax a little, it's obvious they ran a little late, just… calm down okay?" Somehow Tony's voice seemed to calm Dean. He reached over to place his hand on top of Dean's and Roman fought his smile, as he watched Dean lace it with his own. They've been dancing over their feelings for each other for years, but it was little moments like that, that made Roman feel all happy inside about his two best friends.

"Fine, Tony's right. You fucking Seth isn't our main problem right now. What is, is the fact that Finn Balor knows about your secret, and has a tape of Seth admitting it plus, the fucked up fact that we already placed you in a fake relationship with a girl. It's all a mess and I don't know what to do." Dean sounded exhausted, which was understandable because the situation was… crazy if you really thought about it.

"I say we kick Finn's ass," Seth says, as he comes out of the room, in Roman's clothes. He sees Roman bite his lip then sip his shake as he looked at him, and Seth blushed slightly, he always knew how to make him feel so special even if it was just a glance. Roman had that effect on him. "Then we get our money back."

"Kick his ass isn't really a viable option," Tony added, while finishing up his coffee. "We need something a little more concrete." Seth pouted his way over to Roman, who gave him such a sweet kiss it had Dean smiling and Dean rarely ever smiled.

"I say we blackmail him back, I can dig up dirt on the fucker easy with my connections!" Dean began to say.

"That's stupid, Dean and wouldn't solve anything," Seth retorted.

"Well yours was stupid too, yeah let's just go beat him up. SO DUMB!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up Rollins!"

" **Enough**!" Roman said to both Seth and Dean. His voice was strong enough to carry weight, without being imposing. "The truth is this isn't any of your problem. Finn got to Seth because he knew Seth is my only weakness in life," Seth blushed at that, "He did it because he knew, Seth would do anything for me. Just like I would him. The only way to get Finn back for all the bullshit he put me and Seth through, is to do the one thing.. I should've a long time ago."

Roman and Tony shared a look, one that expressed everything Dean probably feared about this whole situation. Roman placed his shake on the counter, then let out a heavy sigh, dragging it out before speaking softly,

"Guys, I think it's time... that I came out."

**Two Days Later**

Roman's hands fiddled nervously as he sat up by himself at 6'o clock in the morning. Two days ago he made a personal decision that would affect his and Seth's life forever. His secret, something that wasn't meant to be one in the beginning, was finally coming to light...

Today... the world would know that he was gay, and fucking proud of it.

Seth laid by his side on the bed, naked underneath their sheets. He had a small smile on his sleeping face, brown hair wild and tossed against their pillow. Roman smiled at the best thing that's ever happened to him, then got up to get dressed. He had something to do... well.. two things actually.

He got dressed in all black, sweats and a hoodie and some black sneakers. Once they were laced Roman leaned down to give his man a kiss on the lips then he quickly exited their apartment. When he came downstairs, the building concierge, Eric smiled at him while at the welcome desk.

"Good Morning Mr. Reigns! You're up early today I see. Going anywhere special?" Eric asked in a friendly and inviting manner.

"Morning Eric, you can say that I am yes." Roman smiled back at him then knocked his palm playfully against the desk, "Can you do me a favor? Make sure Mr. Rollins gets sent up breakfast? The one from the diner he loves on fifth. He likes chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs and turkey bacon." Roman handed Eric a 100 dollar bill and then smiled as he walked off. He looked back to see Eric smiling wide at the money, and then Roman looked at his watch. It was almost 7. The news would be out around 8 o'clock, on stands everywhere. So he had to hurry.

Roman ran over to the garage and picked up his car then drove all the way to downtown Manhattan. Luckily the early morning traffic didn't hit just yet. He looked at his watch one last time, then parked on Bleecker street. He got out the car and walked up the steps to a brownstone... and knocked on the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" A red headed man with a matching red beard asked as the door opened slowly.

"Um, I'm sure you can. Hi, I'm Roman Reigns. Is your boyfriend Finn Balor home?"

Sami Zayn smiled at him curiously, not really putting two and two together. He knew of Roman Reigns.. but how did this famous man know his boyfriend? "Uh, yes he's home. I'll get him. FINN!" Sami shouted towards his bedroom, "Someone is here to see you!" Sami once again smiled at Roman, and once he heard Finn's feet shuffle near the door, he opened it wider so Finn could see.

"Who's here to see me at 6 in the fucking morning- OH SHIT!" Finn's own sentence got cut off when he saw Roman. The first thing Finn did was try to close the door but Roman stopped it with his foot and pulled on Finn's collar, bringing him to the outside.

"You think Seth wouldn't TELL ME?" Roman screamed at him, holding Finn off of his feet an inch off the air. "You honestly think I wouldn't FIND OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH?" Roman grabbed Finn by the neck and pushed his way inside... Sami was shocked... he didn't know what to say or do.

"I only did it because I wanted to get him back!" Finn pleaded his case on the floor as Roman stalked towards him. "That little bastard cheated on me multiple times with you! He fucking broke my heart. All I wanted was revenge! Please don't hurt me!" Finn whimpered out as he backed himself into a wall.

Roman stopped dead in front of Finn, and started to laugh lightly. It confused Finn and Sami, who was taken aback with fear. "You're pathetic Finn. You and Seth weren't working out. You KNOW that. Except you refused to let him go. You KEPT making excuses for him to stay. Until he fell in love with me. Yeah he went about it wrong but that doesn't mean you fucking blackmail him for 100 grand and try to hold MY secret over his head."

"Wait.. what?" Sami finally spoke up, coming towards both men slowly. "You blackmailed your ex for 100 thousand dollars? And tried to out a fellow gay man?" Sami was livid, "Finn since when do you do shit LIKE THIS? Why the fuck do you need 100 grand when we have way more than that saved? Why the fuck would you be STILL worried about your EX who you haven't been with in five long years? What the fuck is all of this?"

"Sami.. babe I can explain-" Finn tried to say.

"Explain it to the authorities, you dick. Because like you… I brought a present with me." Roman lifted up his hoodie to reveal a recording device, "I was never gonna hurt you. Just wanted a confession. Oh and transfer MY money back into the account you took it out of TODAY or this little recording goes viral." Roman smiled triumphantly at Finn then began to walk away.

"I STILL KNOW YOUR SECRET!" Finn screamed at his retreating figure.

"Yeah.. and now.. so does everyone else." Roman said back, before he winked at him.. and left the building.

~

" _A shocking interview out on the stands today of the world's most dangerous man Roman Reigns coming out as gay in People Magazine."_

_"Roman goes on to say that picture we believed to be fake is actually of him and his long term life partner Seth Rollins on what he liked to call date night."_

_"We are so proud of Roman here at UFC, a man who not only decided to show courage in adversity but pride in who he truly is."_

"Seth?" Roman said when he came back home. "I'm back!" He called out once more and not a second later... Seth was running over to him. He jumped into Roman's arms and felt him hold him up by the waist as they shared a sweet, syrupy kiss. Roman smiled against his lips, then pulled away to see Seth's eyes bright and teeth shining for him.

"I'm so proud of you baby," He told him as he held Roman's face in his hands.

"Yeah?" Roman grinned, hands moving down his waist to hold his boyfriend up under his thighs, "Thank you. You know I did it for you.. for us. I love you Seth."

"I love you too, Roman."

**Author's Note:**

> So the main story here is done! But that doesn't mean TDG is. I'm doing a time jump and three more stories in this so don't worry it's not over yet. Don't forget to leave me a comment and kudos - Melle


End file.
